


Hamichat: what if

by orphan_account



Series: Ham 'n kik [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, M/M, texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TrueFrancophile: he said I hate you and maddie sent me
TrueFrancophile: I'm so happy now
NetflixandNyQuil: now please eat your noodles and sleep please
BurrItsCold: I hate all of you and this is no lie





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ham'ncheese+ HamSandwich= Hamilton  
> Freckledqueer=Laurens  
> SewMe=Mulligan  
> LafWithMe+ WineMom=Lafayette  
> BurrItsCold=Burr  
> SweetiePie=Eliza  
> PegMe=Peggy  
> Angle=Angelica  
> NetflixandNyQuil=Madison  
> TrueFrancophile=jefferson

Freckledqueer: do you think

Freckledqueer: turtles dream

WineMom: John it is 1 o'clock in the fucking morning go to sleep

Freckledqueer: BUTS THIS IS IMPORTANT

TrueFrancophile:do turtles even sleep?

BurrItsCold: yes Thomas turtles sleep, everything living has to sleep

NetflixandNyQuil: plants don't sleep

Ham'ncheese: but what if there always sleeping, like in a constant resting state

SewMe: stop being philosophical, we have class in like 6 hours

TrueFrancophile: I have practice this morning, so like 4 hours for me

NetflixandNyQuil: love, please rest

TrueFrancophile: but it's so funny to read these dumb dumbs convos, darlin'

NetflixandNyQuil: true

Ham'ncheese: sleep jefferson, you need rest so you'll be wide awake when I roast you in debate today

Freckledqueer:"turtles do in fact experience REM sleep, which is the state of sleep that lets dreams occur" turtles dream my dudes

Ham'ncheese: now the real question

Ham'ncheese: do plants dream?

NetflixandNyQuil: no Hamilton, plants don't have brains

Ham'ncheese: oh

Freckledqueer: alex I want a turtle

Ham'ncheese: yeah let me just pull one out of my ass

Ham'ncheese: I don't think we're even aloud to have pets in our dorms

BurrItsCold: but Thomas has a rat

Freckledqueer: he does?????

BurrItsCold: yeah

BurrItsCold: on the top of his head

Ham'ncheese: AHHHHHHAHAH FUCKN OBLITERATED SON

freckledqueer: omg it's to early for this

TrueFrancophile: bitch why don't you come say that to my face??? Oh yeah cause I'm 6'4 and will kill you

NetflixandNyQuil: burr what did I say last time

BurrItsCold: what

NetflixandNyQuil: last time you two argued

BurrItsCold: shit

Freckledqueer: he left this plane of existence

Ham'ncheese: I can already feel this ass hole haunting me

TrueFrancophile: <3 thanks honey

NetflixandNyQuil: he learned his lesson

SewMe: I don't even feel sorry for him

Freckledqueer: do dead people regret?

Ham'ncheese: omg John stop

TrueFrancophile: I mean ghosts probs do

SewMe: don't even mention ghosts like

SewMe: laf is terrified of the thought of spooks

Freckledqueer: that time he thought the ghost was trying to take his Mac n'cheese

SewMe: WE DONT TALK ABOUT THAT

TrueFrancophile: now i want Mac n'cheese

TrueFrancophile: darlinnnnnnnnnnnnn'

NetflixandNyQuil: I am NOT getting you Mac n'cheese at 2 o'clock in the morning

NetflixandNyQuil: John this is your fault, go get him the cheezey noodles

Freckledqueer: heck no!!!! He ain't my boyfriend!! And even if he was I wouldn't get him any fucking comfort noodles

Ham'ncheese: I'm so offended John

TrueFrancophile: ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh traas udewe cescicictccocxuxicgitcfcc

  
NetflixandNyQuil: there he goes

TrueFrancophile: cmon guys!! I have to practice soon and I'm hungry!!!!!!!

Freckledqueer: soon???? 3 hours is soon????

TrueFrancophile: yes, very soon

NetflixandNyQuil: Thomas this is why no one enjoys your company

TrueFrancophile: Hamilton you have cheese in your username! You are the chosen one!!!!

Ham'ncheese changed there name to HamSandwich

TrueFrancophile: guyyyyyyyys pleasereeeeeee

TrueFrancophile: burr just came to my dorm and gave me like three things of Mac n'cheese

TrueFrancophile: he said I hate you and maddie sent me

TrueFrancophile: I'm so happy now

NetflixandNyQuil: now please eat your noodles and sleep please

BurrItsCold: I hate all of you and this is no lie

HamSandwich: same to you my furious friend

Freckledqueer: that's literally nothing new burr

WineMom: IF I HEAR ONE MORE NOTIFICATION FROM THIS GOD DAMN CHAT IMA WHIP ALL YOUR ASSES

HamSandwich: I'm gonna call him

Freckledqueer: it was nice knowing you 


End file.
